


Crown Upon His Head

by ivarara



Series: Titanfall thingies [3]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: COTTAGECORE JACK [RIPS A BRICK IN HALF], Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Jack shows BT an old trick.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: Titanfall thingies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804891
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Crown Upon His Head

**Author's Note:**

> as if i wouldn't write fluff!!!! fools

After the events of Typhon, BT understood Jack’s sudden urge to take things easy. To be honest, the lull in activity is pleasant, allowing them to spend more time together and relax. 

The secluded area they have chosen is not too far from the base, but away enough that there is silence, only the sound of rustling leaves and birds chirping around them. 

Cooper is reclined against him, both of them soaking up Harmony’s warm sun, contrasting the chilly air around them. His Pilot has some sort of flannel on, something he thinks suits the man perfectly. Birds hover around them as he scatters seeds on the ground for them to swarm after. BT holds some in his large hand, holding still perfectly enough that the avians land in his palm to eat.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Cooper quips.

“Humans have various bodily functions that do not allow for perfect stillness without considerable practice,” BT comments. “A Titan does not.”

“Yet another thing to brag about,” he responds, rolling his eyes jokingly.

“I am not one to brag, Pilot.”

“I dunno.” Jack shifts, crossing his legs and startling the birds, though they do not remain unsettled for long. “You should. What you did on Typhon was pretty incredible.”

BT tilts his head. “You did just as well.”

“Oh, trust me, I brag whenever I get the chance,” Cooper winks. BT blinks his optic in response, unable to mimic the quirk. 

“Aloofness is a quality I am not surprised to see in you, Cooper.” 

“I’m hurt,” Jack whimpers, holding a hand over his heart.

“Scans indicate no sign of life-threatening injuries,” BT deadpans back at him.

“You sure are a smartass,” he snorts. “Where’d you learn that?”

“Only the best.” BT blinks owlishly at him again.

“You’re not allowed to be funnier than me,” Cooper pouts, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

BT hums dismissively, focusing on the birds congregating in his palm. A variety of colors greet his optic, all hopping furiously as they scrabble for the seeds. Some sit on his extended fingers, content with soaking up the warm sunlight dancing through the leaves of nearby trees.

As he focuses on his hand, Cooper shifts, drawing his attention once more. The man reaches over to a clump of wildflowers, delicately picking a small handful and turning to his lap. BT tilts his processor as he begins to carefully weave the stems together, quickly forming a short chain.

Cooper seems to notice the Titan watching him, as he holds up his work for BT to take a closer look at. “Something my old pal’s kid taught me. You work them together and eventually you can make a little crown or somethin’.”

BT hums quizzically at the work. 

Cooper continues for a few minutes until a lengthy rope of flowers has been created. He nimbly ties the two ends together, making a loop. Proudly, he holds it up to appraise. “Apparently I’ve still got the touch.”

BT uses his free hand to tactically grab the little circle of flowers, startling a few birds off of his palm. He peers at it closely, eyeing the work.

“And this is…?”

“Dunno. A crown. Necklace. A ring for your finger, if it’s big enough,” he snorts.

“I see,” BT responds. He looks from the flower ring to Cooper, then back to the ring. Quickly, he makes up his mind.

Carefully, he lowers the loop to hover over Cooper’s head, then gently lays it upon his ruffled hair. The man huffs indignantly, but does not move to remove it.

“Hm. That suits you.”

“That a compliment or an insult?”

“I would never insult you, Pilot,” BT fakes being hurt.

“You absolutely would. Not harshly, but passively.”

“Sometimes you deserve it.”

“See!” Cooper blurts. “You’re doing it right now!”

The Titan secretly preens.


End file.
